Promised
by Oustiti
Summary: Freedomshipping MalikxMana . Ancient Egypt. It’s a try-out for a new couple. In the first chapter they are kids. Friendship, love, cute, comfort. It’s way better than it sounds, just give it a chance. Please R&R. Just have an open mind for new things.


**Authors note:**  
So this is a fic trying to launch a new pairing: ManaxMalik. Hehe I know it doesn't really makes any sense at the first thought but give it a chance.  
I worked out this entire theory because of what it would be possible. As in the show they never met (hell they live in a complete different time to start with) it isn't a shipping you will find much (if you even find any of it) but I think you could easily picture Malik (hikari) in the ancient Egypt as well.  
If Ishizu/Isis lived in the ancient Egypt why not her brothers. I just imagine that Malik was there but just never mentioned as he was locked away in his tomb at the time when the others go back in time (and Atem just doesn't remember).  
Anyway as Mana and Malik are kids in this chapie just picture Malik like he looked with the flowers as chibi (squeals so adorable) and Mana how she looked when trying to reach that apple in one of Yami's memories.  
Mana and Malik are the same age here, about 10. Yami/Atem is something about 12 then I guess and Isis and Mahado nearly 18 and starting their priest training. Guess that would make Rishid early twenties. Ow and Malik doesn't has his scars yet.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The hot noon sun burned on the Egyptian sands as the entire town and palace seemed peaceful. All inhabitants sat lazily in the shadows as the heat stopped everyone from doing any extreme activities.

Everything seemed to point to it that it would be just one of those days as there would be a million of. One of those days on which you would, at the end of the day, say it had been okay. Nothing special had happened but it was alright because if nothing happened it wasn't anything bad either so people would be content at the end of just another useless day.

It was exactly one of those days that the little brunet hated.  
A little girl, not much older than 10, sat on the steps that lead to the royal gardens. She had a soft sun kissed skin, with wild soft dark brown hair and sparkling dark green eyes. She let out a sigh of boredom as she sat pouting on the slightly cooler rocks.

Today appeared to be just one of those days that would bore her out of her skull.

Usually she would play with her best friend in the palace or in the gardens but today her friend was sick and she wasn't aloud near him because he needed rest.

She couldn't remember ever being so bored. No-one in the entire palace seemed to have time for her today. Every person she could have asked, she had asked. With her usual innocent playful smile she had begged them to come out and play a game with her but all of them were too busy to have time for the bored youth.

She let out another exaggerated sigh so that if anyone might pass they couldn't possibly miss the misery she was in and maybe they would pity her and come and play a game with her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The young tanned boy kicked the little pebble in front of him annoyed. He had been tricked by his sister to come down here and he had already sworn he would take revenge at her for dragging him down there.

'Come on, don't worry it'll be fun.' She had said. 'There will be children of your age with who you can play, or you could help me. Or you can go scout the palace.'

He couldn't believe how easily he had let himself be tricked into that one. Usually he would be smarter and see true her every little mind game or little scheme to get him where she wanted. But this time had been different. This time he had walked straight into the trap with wide open eyes.

He loved to get outside and he would at each opportunity. Fine so he hadn't really expected to meet much kids around to play with but honestly he wouldn't have mind that much either.

Usually children from his own age seemed to dislike him for some reason he couldn't quite get. He liked to play a game just as much as they would but he was never taken into the group but instead he was repudiated. And this time hadn't been different from any other. The few other children he had met had been cruel to him and their hurtful words did sting no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

The young boy felt like letting out another cry of frustration but decided to stay quiet for the moment.

Even his plan B, exploring the palace, wasn't possible. The guards would send him away every time when he discovered a room he didn't knew. Telling him that he just had to go play somewhere else.

So to keep himself occupied he had decided to go for a stroll in the garden. He decided to forget all the other frustrations. He was rarely aloud outside so he should enjoy it the fullest. To feel the sun burn on his skin, to feel the wind blow true his hair, to be bathing in the light and see the sky, to be free.

He loved the outside world. Everything of it. The busy streets, the calm gardens filled with colourful flowers.

A happy smile had found his way back to him as he was cheering up quickly. He took of his sandals and walked with his bare feet through the grass with his eyes closed enjoying the 

moment for as long as he could. To catch every sent for when he would have to go back home, locked between the cold stones, away from the sun and the sky.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The little hyper brunet let out another sigh of pure frustration and boredom.

"Ow Ra, ow Ra please let something happen. Anything. Just let something interesting happen. I wanna have fun." She exclaimed out loud as she looked at the sky.

"You're allowed to ask Ra for fun?"

The little green eyed brunet jumped up in surprised as someone had spoken to her.

In front of her stood a young boy who seemed to be about her own age. His skin was just like that of every other Egyptian tanned, though he seemed slightly darker then her own. But it wasn't his skin colour that was surprising. It was his hair and eyes. The boy his hair wasn't like all other Egyptians of a darker colour. Instead he had light sand coloured hair till his shoulders. And his eyes were lilac. She had never before seen someone looking like that.

'Great again someone who thinks I'm a freak.' The boy thought as his smile slightly faded as he saw the girl stare at him.

He was preparing himself to be send away once more when suddenly the girl jumped up and stood in front of him with a huge grin on her face, her nose only inches from his.

He blinked a few times in uttered surprise before stumbling back in shock.  
"Hay I'm Mana. Who're you?" The girl asked with a bright smile as she stuck out her hand to him.

He blinked a few more times before eventually smiling back. "I'm Malik." He said as then he looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know it's silly isn't it." Mana said with a grin as she saw his expression. "But it's the way the grownups always greet each other." She said before pulling back her hand.

Once again Malik blinked as the girl stood in front of him again and taking some of his hair between her fingers and examining it.

"Errrr…" Malik didn't knew what to say to this. This was all rather foreign for him. He was never allowed to be too joyful or too playful from his father. And he had to behave in the palace , because everybody else there would be just as stiff and boring. But Mana seemed completely the opposite then he was always thought.

"You have an odd colour of hair." Mana said while still studying his hair.

Malik pulled back ashamed. "I…I know, sorry."

Mana hung her head to the side a bit at this. "You're sorry?"

"Y..yes." Malik stuttered while looking to the ground, confused himself as well for saying that.

"For what?" Mana asked completely confused by now.

"For being different." Malik muttered as he felt his eyes become humid.

For once it had seemed someone would have been willing to play with him and then this happened.

"Don't be sorry for that silly." Mana said with a smile on her face. "It's good to be different."

"It..it is?" This was completely the opposite of everything Malik had been thought during all those years.

"Of course it is, silly. If everybody would be the same the world would be way too boring." She said with a huge smile.

"But…but my father says it's not normal. My hair and eyes."

"Well your father is right I have never seen anyone with that colour of hair or eyes but it's pretty."

For a moment Malik had been sure Mana would send him away after all till the complete meaning of her sentence sank in.

"Y..you think so?" He asked amazed by this. No one had ever said this to him. Even his sister not.

"Uhu." Mana said nodding wildly. "It's different, it's special but there is nothing wrong with it."

Malik smiled at this as he received a warm feeling on the inside. No-one had ever been so nice to him.

"So what are you doing here? I never saw you around before." She asked curiously.

"My older sister is a high priestess in training and my big brother is a guard in training so I could come for once to see the palace." Malik said.

"Ow so your sister must be Isis right?"

Malik nodded.

"Well if you're here until they're done you'll be stuck here for quite a while. Their trainings usually always take longer then they plan." Mana said matter of fact. "So want to go play?" She added hopeful as her dark green eyes sparkled.

She was so excited that maybe today could after all become interesting.

"Um are we aloud to do that." Malik asked a bit doubtful.

"Of course silly. Come on." Mana said as she took his arm and dragged him along.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The little hyper brunet sat on the table, swinging her legs and eating a slice of melon, while the blond Egyptian boy sat on the ground his legs crossed and eating some figs and dates.

"So you live in a tomb?" Mana asked as the juice of the melon ran down her cheeks.

"Well kinda I guess." Malik answered while throwing away a date pit. "Though there is no mummy or anything."

"Awww too bad. At least there would have been something exciting around then."

"I know." Malik said as he surged. "And you live here down the palace. Must be great."

Mana nodded enthusiastically. "Uhu it is." The young girl said.

"And one day I'll be allowed to start my training as a magician."

"Sounds cool." Malik said as he couldn't help but slightly envy her on the matter.

"I know, but don't worry when I'll be a great magician I'll learn you some tricks."

"Really."

"Promised."

They both grinned at this.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Come on, it's not that hard."

The small sand blond boy looked at the water suspicious.

"Ow come on you're not gonna tell me you're afraid of some water!"

"Am not!" Malik snapped.

"Then get over here." Mana yelled back from the other side of the river.

"Why?! This side of the river is just as good." Malik snapped back.

"Scary cat!" Mana yelled back grinning challenging.

Okay that was it. Malik was not about to let himself be called that by anyone. He looked back at the slippery stones in the water. But then again he was really afraid of water. There wasn't that much water in Egypt anyway but as he lived inside of a tomb and rarely left it he didn't had a clue how to swim.

"Well?" Mana teased.

Malik had been frowning in doubt for a moment before his expression turned more firmer and he took a jump, reaching the first stone.

"See I told you I dared to!" He yelled at the girl that looked at him from across the river.

"You did the first stone, you still have a lot to go, mister." Mana yelled back as she was waiting for him impatiently as she tapped her foot.

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme the time." Malik yelled back annoyed before looking back at the rock.

The small boy took a breath and jumped to the next rock and smiled proudly as it had seemed to be no problem at all.

"You know actually this is kinda fun." Malik said with a smile as he jumped to the next rock.

"See! I told you it wasn't that hard." Mana yelled from the side with a smile. "Just watch out for the crocodiles." She added.

"Okay…wait the what?" Malik asked as he started panicking as he was now half way the river.

"It was just a joke don't worry silly, the crocodiles don't live down here, they live way back where the river is deeper."

"You really are so funny Mana." Malik said sarcastically.

"Thanks." The little girl yelled back smiling brightly.

Malik grinned amused at this. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun.

Though afterwards he never was able to remember how thing could change upside down in so little time either.

As he took his jump to the next stone he slipped and fell in the water .

Malik couldn't remember ever being so scared as when he felt that he lost his balance on the slippy rock and fell sideways into the water. He took a breath and screamed as he fell. Which afterwards hadn't seemed to be such a good idea as the water rush in his lungs. He felt his lungs ach at a lack of oxygen and the water was wildly pushing him down. Malik was in utter panic and as he managed to stick his head out of the water again he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T SWIN!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mana would keep wondering for the rest of her live how things could change in less than a second and have such a drastic consequences.

One moment she had been smiling and encouraging her new found friend to cross the rest of the river and the next second she saw him go down as he slipped of a rock and fell in the water screaming.

At first Mana thought it was a joke that Malik staid under water so long. She hoped it was either way as she kept calling for him from the side.

Mana started to really get worried as Malik didn't reappear and the minutes passed.

As then Mana saw Malik's head coming up the water surface again she was ready to laugh it off again as she felt herself being washed over with relieve. That was until she heard him yell he couldn't swim.

Mana's eyes widened in panic as she saw him go under again.

'Ow no, ow no, ow Ra, ow Ra.'

She panicked as she started running along the river side. The water in the middle of the river was too deep by now and even though Mana could swim she doubted she could swim Malik to the side of the river again, beside he would probably be in too much panic and drown them both.

"Hang on!" She yelled from the river bank as she tried to keep up with

Malik who was being pulled along by the current as once in a while he came up the surface coughing before once again going down again.

Mana looked at the river a head, this wasn't good. If she couldn't get  
Malik out in time he'd be dragged along to the deeper part where the crocodiles where, which was bad news, very bad news.

"Come on think, think, think. Ow Ra, ow Ra, ow Ra…." She repeated to herself as she ran as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Bingo." She muttered to herself as she saw a small raft. "I'm coming Malik hang on!" She yelled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Malik had never thought drowning would be so painful. His lungs were nearly completely filled with water and it hurt like hell.

It had been a while ago that Malik had been up surface again and he was slowly sinking as his vision was getting blurry because of a lack of oxygen.

He felt his heart sink in fear as he started sinking to the bottom.

The little boy started losing conscious as water was completely swallowing him now.

Malik would never have called his life GREAT, but to finish it now already hadn't been something he wanted either.

'Well goodbye world!' He thought weakly to himself as he was about to die.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A hand pierced the water and caught the sinking boy by his collar and pulled him back up to the surface.

Malik took a greedy gulp of air as suddenly he noticed that he wasn't dead yet. He coughed loudly and started throwing up all the water as two hands were doing every possible effort to pull him onto the little raft.

"Come on help me a bit would ya!" Mana complained as she tried to pull him to safety.

Reality finally caught up with him and he started pulling himself up with her help. As soon as he was on the raft he let himself fall back with while patenting as he tried to supply his aching lungs with the so much needed oxygen.

Mana let herself fall down beside him with a sigh of relieve.

For a few moments they lay beside each other trying to control their breathing again before looking to each other and both burst out laughing after a few minutes of starring.

"You should have seen your face, you were so scared."

"And you should have seen yours, you were so worried."

After they had both been laughing a little more they eventually tried to get back to the river side as they were drifting off too much.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The poor fisherman would keep wondering for the rest of his live what exactly had happened.

As he had been floating with his boat on the Nile in the late afternoon sun when suddenly he past a raft with two young children looking at him. One of them was a boy with sand blond hair and lavender eyes with a slightly naughty twinkle in them. The other was a girl with eyes sparking of cheerfulness and wild soft brown hair.

They both looked up at the old confused man giving him two innocent bright smiles.

"Ellu sir could we maybe get a lift?" The chorused with another sweet smile and some puppy eyes that no one could probably resist anything to the two kids.

"Uhm... yes sure hop on." They hopped on his boat, both immediately running of chatting excited as they went on discovery expedition on the boat as the old man looked at them utterly confused while scratching the back of his head.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The old man had never thought he could learn so much from a pair of kids. Never would he have believed such a thing, even if the pharaoh himself had predicted it. He sat on the wooden crate at the rudder of the little boat while the two kids sat in front of him on the floor.

They had been asking questions for hours now. The oddest question in the old man's opinion. The colour of the fishes he caught, how much wind he usually had when sailing, and if the symbol for the sacred Ibis didn't resembled a fish hanging upside down on a fishing line more than the actual bird.

The man had tried handling the questions of the two as good as he could and responded them all a bit unsecure with a lot of 'I think', 'it could be' and 'you'll understand when you're older'(I'll leave the questions for that answer to your imagination yek yek yek).

While the two kids looked up at him curiously as they learned so much new things about the water they were now on. Though the old man was convinced that he was the one learning the most of the three of them.

The two were so different and yet so much alike.

The little girl sat on the edge of the boat her feet playfully splashing in the clear water while she playfully chatted about everything she had been through in her life. The boy on the other hand avoid the water and half of the time sat with his eyes closed enjoying the sun on his face and the wind in his hair as if he had never been outside before. The boy cheerfully joined the chatting but he would never be as open as his companion would.

He would feel uncomfortable if the conversation would become too personal on his side of the story and he would change the subject with a bright smile.

By the time that they slowly started to near the small port where the old man would drop of the kids, he had learned a lot about them. Their names where Mana and Malik, the girl lived at the outside of the palace and the boy in the middle of the dessert far away from water(which had made it easy for the old man to guess what had happened to the two that had caused them both to be so soaked drifting in the middle of the Nile). They were both big mounted, very set on their freedom and wanted nothing more than just be free from every bounds and live their lives in fun and adventure. And though they both seemed very cheerful that was the point on which there was the biggest difference between the two.

Mana saw everything in her live in 'pink', everybody was good, she was rather clumsy (which had cost the man a few of his fish he had caught that day), brave and had a heart of gold but was naïf. Shortly: she was a pure innocent child.

Malik was just as cheerful and fun loving but a insecure shadow lingered over him. Though his intention was clearly just as good and he still held the same childish innocents it was clear to the old man that shadow threatened to take it away. The man could see it in the boy his eyes and smile. The boy held no anger or hate in his heart but fear. Fear for which the old man feared would once turn into anger if this child wouldn't be taken care of properly.

"You know we're almost there." The old man announced as he forced himself out of those dark thoughts. "If one of you wants to take the helm for a while before we arrive now is the moment kids." He said with a friendly smile.

"O wow I wanna, I wanna." They both squalled excited as they jumped up and down.

"Wow calm down kids one at the time."

"Me first."

"No me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

The two started bricking and it only amused the man more and more. "You will be a cute couple one day." He chuckled good hearted.

This made the two stop arguing for a moment and look at the old man before looking at each other in silence for a moment.

"IEW!" The chorused as the stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"We're friends." One said.

"Yes and couples go all smoochy smoochy on each other. I can't kiss Malik, he's my friend!" The other added to prove their point.

The old man just chuckled more at this. "Alright, alright. You know what? You both pick a side to sit and steer it together, team work like friends do."

Two playful smiles followed as the man had no idea in what he had gotten himself into.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The old man had been sailing the great river of the Nile for years now. He loved the river and to float on the water in the sun. Not once had he been scared or extremely happy to reach the port, until now that is.

The two cute kids had quickly proofed themselves little troublemakers first class. Being reckless on the water and pissing off the crocodiles, nearly hitting sand benches in the river. Ra, oh Ra 

was the man happy to have reached the shore for once as he thanked all the gods that they had arrived in one piece.

The two kids skipped of the small boat back on the sand at the edge of the city.

"Thank you sir for the lift." Mana said politely with a big smile.

"Yes thank you sir." The other added.

"You're welcome kids, but now you better hurry back or they'll be worried about you over at the palace." The old man said. No matter how much he liked their company he didn't want any trouble with the priests.

Seeing that the Egyptian sun was already bright red and slowly starting to go down the horizon they agreed and bid their last goodbye and thanks to the man before heading back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"We should climb over the wall again as actually we were not really supposed to leave the palace."

"Yes well I figured that when we climbed over it the first time instead of just taking the main entrance." Malik said grinning.

Mana smiled amused at this before slowly starting to climb up the branch. "Don't peek!" She yelled down to the boy.

"Kinda late to start with that." Malik pointed out amused.

"Malik!" She whined.

"Just kidding." He said with an innocent smile as she was glaring down at him. "Seriously I'm ten I don't care about those things yet." He added in his defence at her glaring.

"Mhhh good point." Mana agreed. "And considering I'm the same age I am not bother by it yet so never mind." She added as she continued to climb.

Once Mana was up the wall Malik quickly followed. Then both of them where sitting on the wall.

"Come on!" Mana said as she stood up and balanced walking on the thin wall with her arms held wide to try and keep her balance.

Malik quickly followed having a bit more problems with his long cloths.

After a few minutes they had reached where the wall separated the gardens of the palace from the Nile.

...

...

"You go first!"

"What?" Malik looked at Mana. He had to admit it was a whole lot creepier at night as now the sun had disappeared, plus going down was always scarier. Beside they didn't want to get caught by the guards climbing down the wall. "You have to go first otherwise I could see under your skirt." Malik argued.

"We don't care about those things yet remember." Mana reminded him. "But boys have to go first to catch the girl in case they fall down."

"And who's gonna catch me if I fall?" Malik protested.

"You won't fall, I'm the clumsy one remember."

"Fair enough." Malik couldn't not agree on that. Mana must be thousand times clumsier then he was. On the boat of the old man she had wanted to show off some spell she had picked up from the priests and she wanted to make a fish fly. Instead of flying the fish started telling lies. A lying fish?! How clumsy must you be to get that. Mana kept defending that if was just because she accidently said lie instead of fly but Malik didn't thought that was the reason. Luckily for the fish the spell hadn't last long and after a few seconds the poor creature had speeded off in pure terror.

"Well?"

"Alright alright." Malik said as he peered down in the dark. With a sigh he let himself slip down carefully while holding on the branch. But in the dark apparently they had picked the wrong tree or they had added a lot of weight in just one afternoon without even eating. Either way with a loud snap the branch snapped and Malik fell down landing with a thud on the grass.

Mana who had leaned forwards out of worries for her friend had lost her balance and fell right after Malik.

"Mana move, you're squeezing me."

"Woeps, sorry." She giggled as she stood up smiling and helped Malik up. "See told you you had to go first to catch me."

Malik glared at her for a second before both of them once again burst out in giggles.

"Okay let's get back inside to check if the priests are already done with their practice."

"Okay." Malik said a bit reluctant. Inside he was wishing they wouldn't, he was having more fun with Mana then he had ever had in his entire life. He liked it here and he didn't wanted to leave yet just to go back to the old cold dusty tomb yet.

Lightly chatting and occasionally laughing the two small kids made their way to the doors that lead to the room where the young priests where doing their practice and reunions. They were not allowed in so all they could do was ask the guard.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

This had been a day just like any other. Wake up and do his duty as a regular guard had to. Sometimes his duty would actually be interesting or exciting but today it was just one of those boring days.

The young priestess Isis and her adoptive brother Rishid, a head guard in training and friend of his, had told him to watch over their little brother.

The first few hours the man had done nothing else then running after the kid trying to keep up with him and calm his curiosity and keep them both out of trouble. The poor boy was destined to take up his legacy of tomb keeper. Anyone else the guard had probably forced to stay inside and be nice and do some study but considering that the poor kid would probably never het out again he felt too sorry for him and had agreed he would stay in the gardens for the rest of the day.

Half way the morning he had been called to guard the doors of the training room of the priests. The last time he had seen little Malik it had been when he had been chatting with little Mana, the little sunshine of the palace. Another guard had taken over his task and considering the newbie didn't know either of the kids he had quickly been fooled and both had now disappeared. A few guards where looking true the entire palace to find the kids as there was no way they could have made it outside. But to no avail, they had still not been found. The guard shivered at the thought of how priestess Isis and Rishid would react when they found out that their little brother was missing together with the little protégée of priest Mahado.

Once you know all this of course it won't be surprising anymore how surprised the guard had been when both kids came up to him smiling innocently and asking if the priests were done yet.

"Where have you two been?" The guard questioned still in state of shock.

"On adventure." They chorused grinning widely.

"Are the priests ready yet?" Mana asked.

"No not yet." The guard answered. "You'll have to wait a little longer. Why  
don't you go play somewhere calmly and don't just disappear again."

"Okay." The said lightly before skipping off again.

The guard let out a relieved sigh, he had to warn the other guards as soon as they would pass by.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So what are we gonna do now." Mana asked as they sat in the kitchen again and eating some fruit.

"I dunno, we can't play outside anymore it's too dark."

"We could always..." Mana had a thinking expression.

"We could go visit Atem." She said smiling brightly.

"Who's Atem?" Malik asked curiously.

"He's my best friend. Usually I always play with him, but he's sick today  
and he had to stay in bed."

"Maybe if he's sick we shouldn't bother him." Malik said doubtful.

"No he'll love some company and I'm sure he'd like to meet you. Come on." Mana said as she dragged him along.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

If there was one thing the little prince hated it was being sick.

It was such an annoying thing, you felt miserable, you had to stay in bed all day, boring yourself to dead while the others were making fun outside.  
With another sigh the young prince continued with what he had been doing all day now: pouting, sulking and some more of both.

It didn't seem like anything interesting would happen today anymore.

The young little prince was about to give up all hope for any action that day, evening actually, 

when a head peeked across the large balcony open window of the prince his quarters.

"Mana!" Atem exclaimed happily when he recognised the younger brunet.

Mana grinned brightly as she ran to him jumping on his bed and hugging him tightly. "You don't look so sick anymore as this morning." She pointed out grinning.

"I know but they said I had to stay here all day." Atem said with a light surge before he noticed that Mana hadn't come alone.

A boy about Mana's age stood at the balcony of the little prince his room looking at the huge room amazed.

"Who's that?" Atem asked curiously.

"Ow right." Mana said before she cheerfully jumped out of the bed again and dragged Malik over to meet Atem. "This is Malik, it's Isis and Rishid their little brother." Mana said showing off her new friend.

"Hay, nice to meet you. I'm Atem by the way." Atem said before looking at the boy. "You have a weird colour hair." He added to the boy.

"You're the prince?" Malik said as he looked at Atem wide eyed feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Could say the same about you." He added about the hair comment before he could stop himself.

Malik clapped his hands over his mount, he had just talked back to the pharaoh to be. Malik was convinced he would greatly be punished for what he said but to his surprise the older boy just laughed. After that the uncomfortable feelings had faded away and the three kids cheerfully chatted about the adventure that Mana and Malik had been true that day, till eventually the guards had heard them and send them out of the room.

As the priest where still not done the two kids had grown tired of waiting till they were done with whatever they were doing...what where they doing?

With that question in mind the two immediately started their new little plot to go take a peek. 'The terrible two' , as most of the guard called them by now, had easily got rid of the guard that was 'babysitting' them this time and where now sneaking in the dusty archive that was the room beside the training room.

"Okay so how are we supposed to see anything, I can just hear some muffled noise." Mana said disappointed. She had hoped they could hear everything that happened in the other room.

"Look for a hole in the wall." Malik suggested.

The two quickly started their work looking over the entire wall for a little hole.

"I found one." Mana exclaimed after a few minutes of search.

Malik quickly hurried over and kneeled beside her.

"It's quite small but you can hear a bit better through it." She said trying to think positive.

Malik stood up and looked through one of the desks that was there and came back with a small knife.

"What's that for." Mana asked suspicious.

Malik started fiddling with the knife in the hole between the bricks. "It's to make it larger, I used to do this at home all the time when my father and Isis would be talking about things and I wasn't allowed to listen."

Malik said while biting his tongue in concentration as he was cutting away the old parts of the brick that let off.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"That was awesome." Mana said enthusiastically as she jumped up and down on her bed rather hyper.

As Malik had widened the hole a bit, they had been able to hear everything clearly and take a peek.

"I wonder what my Ka will be like when I will be a magician."

Malik on the other hand was sitting on the bed calmly as he was deep in thoughts only half listening to Mana.

"I bet it will be very powerful. Ow and I hope it'll be beautiful like your sisters. I wonder when I'll be able to call it do you think it'll look like me? What is the thing that decides how it looks like anyway? It should be all girl power and stuff." Mana raved on and on.

After a few more moments of hyper active raving she realised that she was not getting the slightest response from Malik. She sat on the bed beside him. "Hey what's up?" She asked a tad worried for her friend that now seemed rather down.

"Ow it's nothing." Malik said as he forced a smile back on as Mana had noticed his mood.

"Ow come on you can tell me." Mana argued. "I'm your friend, and friends are there for each other to cheer each other up when they feel down. So tell me what's up and I'll cheer you up." She said giving him a smile.

Malik's fake smile turned into a small but this time real smile at this. He had never had friends before, leave along one who really seemed to care.

"It's just... you'll be a magician and learn lot's of cool stuff and I'll be locked back in a tomb till I die of boredom sooner or later." Malik admitted finally.

Mana bit her lip, she hadn't thought of that in all her excitement.

"I'm happy for you but I really don't like the tomb." Malik muttered. "It's cold, dusty and dark. I wanna play in the sun. I don't mind the studying but I want to be more free, like you. I don't want to be doomed to live in the shadow in solitude." Malik said as he was starring at the ground. His eyes where slightly humid after saying this. He really hated the tomb, the thought that he would be locked in there for the rest of his life scarred the crap out of the young boy who loved his freedom so much.

"I sorry." Mana said as she swung her arms around his neck , hugging him tightly as Malik returned the hug while some silent tears ran down his eyes.

"Don't worry. Don't be scarred Malik, it'll be okay. You won't pass your entire life in a tomb. Once you'll be the new tomb robber you'll be able to change it." Mana said before letting go of the tight hug to look at her friend.

"But it's tradition. I can't change it. It's my duty, a duty laid upon me by the pharaoh. I'm doomed to live in that stupid tomb for the rest of my life." Malik yelled as now his tears had turned into tears of anger.

He felt his heart pound at the anger. It gave him a headache, as if his mind was splitting in two. Malik held his head tight and had his eyes screwed shut as he was shaking his head frantically in pain. He hated his destiny. He hated it. He hated the pharaoh, the priests, he hated all those who could walk in the sun, look at the sky, felt the wind in their hair. _I hate them, I hate the pharaoh. I..._

His trail of thoughts was suddenly cut of when he left himself being pulled into another hug.

Malik opened his eyes surprised as he found Mana holding on him as if their lives depended on it.

"Don't worry Malik. It'll be okay. I promise. We'll change the tradition. When Atem will be king he'll change it. I'll ask him to, he will, he really will." Mana said slightly hysterical as she was now crying as well.

It scared her how Malik was afraid of his duty. It scared her how Malik's cheerful eyes grew cold with desperate hate. If she had been him she would have been miserable as well knowing she could never be really free. Having a duty is normal but Malik's duty was more a verdict as a duty.

"You just have to be strong Malik I promise we'll solve it. You'll be free just as me. I promise. I promise, I really really do."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Isis couldn't remember ever having such a long training session. It had lasted forever.

Of course it hadn't felt so long but once they finally got out of the room she had noticed that it was already late at night.

Ow Ra, she had been supposed to bring Malik back to her father to the tomb before the sundown.

"Isis are you alright?"

Isis looked up smiling at Mahado. "Yes, it's nothing." She waved it off before thinking again.

"You look troubled." Mahado pointed out as he frowned at the young woman.

"Well I was supposed to bring Malik back home hours ago." She admitted.

"Maybe Rishid has." Mahado suggested as they were walking down the halls of the palace.

"Ow yes, you're probably right. I'm sure..."

"Isis." Isis turned around as she saw her adoptive brother near them.

"Rishid what is wrong?" Isis asked as her brother seemed troubled by something.

"I wanted to ask if you brought Malik home yet?"

"No I didn't. I hoped you had."

"The guard training took a little longer than expected today."

"Same for me. Do you know where he is?"

"No. But the other guards on duty where supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Then you'll better ask them. There is one of them." Mahado tried to be helpful as he pointed to one of the nearby guards who looked rather trouble.

The three young adults walked towards a few guards who stood a bit further and talking in low whispers to each other as they seemed rather upset about something.

"Does one of you know where Malik is?" Rishid asked them as they joined the guards.

"Rishid. No we lost them again." One of the guards eventually answered. This wouldn't be a pretty sight. The only female priest in training, but also know as one of the more serious ones, and one of the strongest guards, who was head guard in training. Both where very fond of their innocent little brother and both wouldn't be nice to be around when he would be reported missing.

"How do you mean lost them?" Isis asked worried.

"Again?" Rishid questioned calmly but clearly annoyed.

"Them?" Mahado couldn't help but join the questioning.

The guards swallowed before they started their explanation.

"Yes them. You brother and Mana." One of them explained.

"Mana disappeared as well?" Mahado asked as he as well started to get worry. To Mahado Mana was like a little sister.

"Yes. They have been causing quite a bit of trouble today actually." Another guard said.

"Explain." Mahado said calmly.

"Well they both disappeared somewhere during the day and then just after the sun fall they appeared again."

"When we told them to be nice and play somewhere calmly they disappeared again and an hour or so later they were caught in the prince his room."

"When we wanted to bring them to their rooms they shook us of again and disappeared again." The last guard added.

Isis and Mahado didn't seem very happy about this but rather very worried. Rishid on the other hand seemed a tad amused as well with the entire story. The guards would need a better training 

if two little kids could trick them 3 times in one day.

"Where could they be now?" Isis asked worried.

"Let's go look for them." Mahado suggested.

"But where to look first? It's dark and late where could they possibly be?"

"To rest. It sounded like a long day for them and they are still young." Rishid suggested.

"Fair enough. Let's check out Mana's room." Mahado laid the way.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A few worried heartbeats later they were all standing in the room of little Mana while feeling relieve wash over them.

The two little trouble makers lay snuggled together in the bed deep a sleep by the exhaustion of the adventures day.

Isis sigh relieved as she watched the rather cute image in doubt.

"I should take him home." Isis muttered silently as not to wake them. She really should. She had promised her father but she really couldn't get herself to weak her little brother up when she saw how peacefully and happy he lay there.

"It's already dark and very late Isis. It would be an unnecessary risk. Let him stay the night, we can bring him home in the morning." Rishid suggested as he always did everything in favour for his little brother. Not that Isis didn't love Malik, but she would usually be struggling with her duty. For Rishid Malik was the highest duty.

"I don't know Rishid." Isis said doubtful.

"I agree with Rishid Isis. It wouldn't be wise to go in the dessert now. Beside after their day I'm sure they need the rest."

"Alright, alright. Fine we shall stay the night." Isis agreed eventually.

"Good, I'll wake him at dawn and then we can go."

"No." Isis said as she looked at the two sleeping figures with a smile. "We'll leave when they are up. The sleepy heads need a good night rest."

Silently the three left the room carefully closing the door behind them and leave the two little troublemakers to their dream worlds.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Ow come on Isis do we have to leave already?" The young boy whined.

"Yes. And you mister should be grateful. You should have been home yesterday. Now you promised you would stop your whining and come in peace if we stayed for breakfast. Now breakfast was 3 hours ago so let's go." Isis said as she pulled her little brother along by his hand.

"Tomorrow's breakfast." Malik suggested hopeful.

"Nice try but ,no." Isis said sternly though she had a small amused smile on her face.

"Can I at least say bye to my friends?" Malik asked.

Isis stopped with a sigh. "Okay, just hurry." She said as Malik smiled grateful giving her a quick thanks before rushing back to the gardens.

Halfway on his path he was brought to a stop when he ran into a brown fuzzy bal that tackled both of them to the ground with a huge hug.

"Ow Malik it's so sad you have to leave already." Mana said as she hugged him tightly while Atem joined them, looking at the two amused.

"I would rather stay as well, Mana. But the tombs can just not be the same dusty pile of misery without me. Beside you never know maybe there will be a mummy who sneaked in yesterday." Malik said with a smile as they stood up again.

"It was nice getting to know you Malik. I hope you'll pass by again." Atem said as he said his goodbye to their newest friend.

"Likewise. I'll cheer for you the day you will become pharaoh. You'll rock!" Malik said grinning.

"Thanks. I hope I will, but I'll need you guys to remind me of the 'official Egypt kids day' we talked about."

"You bet. I always thought there should be some kind of day where kids rule and grownups have to listen to us for a change." Mana said seriously.

"Malik!" Malik sighed as Isis was calling for him.

"Just another sec sis." He yelled back before turning back to his two friends.

"Promise you'll write." Mana said.

"If you promise you'll answer the scrolls." Malik said smiling.

"MALIK!" Again the annoyed Isis.

"Well bye guys." Malik said as he prepared himself to leave.

"Malik wait!"

Malik turned around to Mana again. "Yes?" he asked.

"I was serious about the writing."

"So am I."

"Best friends?"

"The best."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

The two grinning kids made their promise 'sacred' before another annoyed sister calling broke them apart.

"I have to go."Malik said forcing himself to keep smiling as he went to his sister.

Before however he could do a single step the fuzzy brown fuss of hair was hugging him tightly again.

"I swear I will not forget or break my promise." Mana whispered in his ear before she gave him a little peck on the cheek and let go of him. "I swear I'll get you out of there someday."

Malik smiled grateful as he was dragged along by his sister. Those simple words would be his hold on when he would feel alone and imprisoned in the tomb. The promise that one day his friend would come to save him.

"Watch out for the crocodiles." Mana yelled after him while waving.

"I live in the middle of the dessert, there are no croco's there." Malik yelled back.

"You never know. Maybe the one you ran over with the boat wants some revenge." She yelled back grinning.

"Hey you where the one who did that." Malik called back while they both ignored all the worried looks they got for the adults and Atem's laughing  
at this revelation of this story.

Malik had never thought goodbyes could be so painful and yet so reassuring as he rode away together with his sibling while waving to the young prince and Mana. For once he really had something to really look forward to.  
And for the first time in his live this was a goodbye with not only tears but also a smile.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**(second) Authors note: **  
Wow that was longer than expected.  
OMR I know the end totally sucked, sooooo cheesy. -.-" (Runs off to knock my head against some wall)  
So anyway what did you think of it?  
I think the pairing worked out pretty well.  
I think they are similar enough to maybe couple up. They both love fun (well Malik when he was a kid anyway) and they just love their freedom. And considering they were both such a cute kiddies I just couldn't resist. So what could you call this pairing? Freedomshipping??  
Ow and the moment where Malik starts to freak is were usually Malik would start to create his yami towards the initiation as he's already afraid of it but here in this chap Malik's yami will be stopped because Malik is hanging on to Mana to stay the cheerful innocent kid he is. In this chapter anyway (Mwhahahahaha).  
Next chapter will be when they are older and meet again. Let's see if the pairing still works out then.  
I hope the grammar and spelling are okay. I really tried making as less as possible mistakes.  
Ow and the moment where Malik sticks out his tongue in concentration, it's an ode to my smallest brother. Every time he's concentrating he sticks his tongue out as well and it's so cute .  
Please R&R. Please no flamers, it's just a try-out for the couple. If you don't like it don't read it.


End file.
